leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Sun and Moon beta
This article lists the unused content of the Generation VII games . Pre-release Pokémon Direct In the announcing Pokémon Sun and Moon on February 27, 2016, various pieces of concept art were shown. SM concept art Pikachu.png| SM concept art building interiors.png|Interiors of various buildings SM concept art screenshots.png|Various screenshots SM concept art building.png|Early exterior of the Tide Song Hotel SM concept art Pokémon Center.png|A Pokémon Center SM concept art vehicles.png|Various trucks, a fire truck, and an ambulance SM concept art Pokémon model.png| wireframe SM concept art Pokémon model 2.png|Pikipek from behind Post-release Pokémon remains in the code of the Generation VII games. It has its own Pokédex entry in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Additionally, there are menu sprites for Cosplay Pikachu and and Eternal Flower Floette, though neither of them are available in-game. Hidden Abilities Some Pokémon are programmed to have in Generation VII, but cannot legally obtain them. These Abilities may be distributed in a later generation or event and are currently not obtainable. Shiny Pokémon For consistency, all Pokémon have sprites even if they cannot be obtained as Shiny. Some shiny Pokémon, such as , are identical to their normal counterparts. | }} |} |} Locations Akala Meadow exists as a location name at index number 66 (0x0042). In the final game, Pink Nectar can be found at Royal Avenue. Battle backgrounds An unused battle background for what appears to be a Gym is programmed in the game. Items The Ride Pager, used to summon Ride Pokémon as part of Poké Ride, is not normally available as an item. However, it is present in the internal data of the games at index number 850 (0x0352). Additionally, the Macho Brace is unused in this game despite being present in all the past games since Generation III. Inverse Battles Inverse Battles are in the coding of Generation VII although no NPC's can trigger them. Pokémon GO Pokémon GO exists as a location name at index number 30012 (0x753C). The Wonder Card at (0x58) is intended to be used for a gift related to Pokémon GO. Additionally, Pokémon with the game of origin byte set to 34 (0x22) will display Pokémon GO as their location in Pokémon Bank, using as an origin marking. Global missions Although 12 global missions were programmed into the game, only nine of them were used. The remaining three are listed below: Unused graphics There is an unused graphic of the real world map in the game. Unused models There are unused models of the player character's wireframe as well as two unused overworld models of . Walking and running models of all 802 Pokémon exist in Sun and Moon's files including Mega Evolutions and alternate forms. There is also an unused model of the Rotom Pokédex, seemingly from before the Pokédex is inhabited. SM Zygarde 10 Percent.png|Zygarde 10% Forme SM Zygarde 50 Percent.png|Zygarde 50% Forme Rotom Pokédex unused SMUSUM.png|The unused Rotom Pokédex model Vast Poni Canyon trial music The ambient music used during the trial in Vast Poni Canyon is referred to in the game data as music but it is never heard during any Pokémon battles.